


It's Valentine's Day, Baby...

by fallintotheskyyy



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintotheskyyy/pseuds/fallintotheskyyy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are celebrating their 13th Valentine's day together, (10th as husbands) and want it to be special. The only problem is that they can't find a babysitter for their kids. But when they finally find a single girl who has an amazing resume, it's like seeing a ghost.





	1. I Need You Baby...

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. Enjoy!!! Btw Happy Birthday to Darren Criss!!!!

"Kurt..." I say. "If we want to do something special tonight, we need a trustworthy babysitter. Barbra is too young to be left in charge of herself and 2 other children. Especially if they are Finn and Katherine."

"Blaine, she's 10 years old..." Kurt mumbles.

"Exactly, and of course we can't find somebody today. Nobody answered our ad." I sigh. 

"Well, we're definitely not staying home, or taking them with us." He states. Then his phone rings. We smile and he answers and puts it on speaker.

"Hi, I saw your ad. I'm really interested." The voice states. "I was supposed to find out who my birth parents are but my adoptive mom chickened out so I'm free." She says.

"Okay. We have 3 kids, ages 10, 8, and 4. We need you to stay the night, and we also need to know your name, because you haven't told us yet. Oh, and experience." I tell her sternly.

"I've babysat for literally everyone in town, I'm pretty smart, and I know self defense in case a creeper tries to steal your kids. My birth dad made my mom promise to get me lessons. He is apparently a badass." The next part sends chills down our spines. "Oh, and my name is Beth Corcoran..."


	2. Heartbeats Fast

"And you live in Lima?" Kurt asks.

"Yes...If you want I can have my mother speak with you..." She says.

"No, that's fine. Sorry if we seem a little off. It's just...We're really good friends with your birth parents, in fact we met in highschool Glee club. Kurt remembers when Qu- I mean your mother was pregnant with you." I tell her.

"Ohmygod! Seriously???" She squeals. "Can I meet them? Are they in town? What are their names? Are they famous?" She screams.

"Yes, they are actually in town. We're meeting with them at a reunion tomorrow. But we'd need to talk with your mother." I tell her.

"How do you know my mom? I know I'm asking a lot..." She slows down.

"Well, our friend Rachel, who was actually our surrogate, has two dads. Your mother was their surrogate. So she is Rachel's birth mother, although they didn't meet until we were all in highschool."

"Wow. Well, I'll have her call you sometime then. Am I hired?" She asks.

"Of course. Any daughter of our friends is welcome here." Kurt effortlessly replies. Now we have a babysitter. He ends the call and rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's time to go get the kids from school. Only a little longer until we get to be the romantics that we are." He mumbles into my neck.

"5 more minutes." I plead.

"Fine. Only 5." He asseverates.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of where this came from.


End file.
